Call storms in telecommunications networks can occur for a variety of reasons. Telemarketing campaigns, tele-voting, lotteries, media call-ins, natural disasters are some well known examples. Unintended call looping events and malicious denial of service attacks are others. During these call storms, an exceedingly high rate of calls to a single endpoint can be generated to cause other valid calls to be blocked. Telecom network operators rely on traffic management controls to protect their networks during call storm events. Such events are best managed by limiting storm traffic at the edge of the network. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for providing monitoring and prevention of call storms in a communications network, such as a VoIP network.